


beyond the frame

by squishyserpent



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Iron Dad, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: morgan finds her dad awake at night, and he is confronted with the past due to his daughter’s curiosity.





	beyond the frame

**Author's Note:**

> sorry tony stans i was feeling sad

Morgan crept down the stairs. She could hear the hum of crickets echoing throughout the house, the feeling of summer still thick in the air, along with the humidity. She wanted a glass of water. She had walked by her parents’ room to see her mom sleeping soundly, but she noticed a certain mechanic dad was missing. Morgan walked towards the fridge, about to reach for a bottle of water, when she heard something in the other room: stifled sobs.

She peered into the living room, peering in the dim lighting. Only one lamp was on, but she could still see her dad. He was clutching a picture, and she could see his shoulders shaking a little. She stepped forward, the wood creaking beneath her feet. She cringed.

Tony looked up, startled, as if being snapped out of a haze. His eyes focused on his daughter before him, and he exhaled.

“Morgan,” Tony began in a hushed voice, smiling despite his glassy eyes, “What are you still doing up?” 

Morgan frowned and sat next to him on the couch, her eyebrows scrunched like her mother’s as she wiped Tony’s drying tears. She glanced at the picture he was holding. She had seen it before. It sat near the fridge, and her dad looked at it a lot. 

“Is that….” Morgan struggled to remember a name. “Peter?”

Tony blinked a little, visibly hurt from hearing his name. He nodded.

“Yeah.” Tony said with a ruffle of Morgan’s hair, giving her a sad smile. 

Morgan rested her head on her dad’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want you to be sad.” She muttered, staring at the picture some more. They were both very happy. Peter looked nice. 

Tony felt like he’d cry again, his chest tightening. He could tell Morgan was troubled because she knew something was wrong. He was about to put the picture back on the table, when Morgan stopped him. She clutched the picture.

“Tell me about him.” Morgan asked, her eyes closing drowsily. 

Tony looked up at the ceiling, willing himself to not cry in front of his daughter. He exhaled, focusing on his breathing for a moment, like his therapist had said. 

“Well, he was incredibly smart, like someone else I know,” Tony said, tapping his daughter’s head softly, earning a giggle. “And he cared about a lot of things. He cared about his friends, his aunt, doing what was right. He was a walking Care Bear.”

Morgan hummed, sleepy but still listening. 

“He helped me a lot. He came to help me in Germany, he came to help me a lot of times in New York… Jesus, he saved a ferry full of people, he saved his friends in Washington D.C., he saved…” Tony listed off countless more feats Peter had accomplished, his voice growing try during the seemingly endless inventory of people he saved.

“Who have you saved?” Morgan mumbled, her head sliding down his shoulder as she began to fall asleep.   
  
_ Not Peter, _his brain hissed. He almost let this fall from his lips, but he stopped himself. Morgan didn’t have to hear that. 

“That’s a story for another time. And speaking of time, little miss, it is very _ late _.” Tony said, lifting Morgan in his arms. She snored against his shirt. He shuffled into the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water, careful not to let her slip.

Soundlessly, Tony placed Morgan in her bed, setting a water bottle on her bedside table and closing the door. The door clicked shut, and he leaned against it, focusing on his breathing again. He did that until the skies outside brightened, and just as the sun rose he finally surrendered to sleep, dreaming of dust and blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...i was going through it  
follow me on twitter <3  
@starktomercury  
@yatosahoe


End file.
